A Life To Live
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Theatrical Trailer Inside. Hermione discovers her life is not real. Ron is very ill. When she begins to fade, will they find a way to stop it? Will that unite them more than ever? Werewolf, Animagi and Mystery! RHr.
1. Lights in the Night

It was a very dark night, one of those you just know the werewolf is going to pounce from the nearby woodlands and onto your car's ceiling, one of those creepy nights used in horror movies. The trees swayed with a gentle breeze, dark shadows looming and leaning over the small figure. The small roar was empty at those hours of the night, and the car raced across it with tranquil calmness. The roaring of the engine broke the noisy silence in which the forest was immersed. The stars glimmered bright in the sky, and the moon caressed the stormy grey colour of the car. It was beautiful, a Citroen C4, with a sharp back, and aggressive looking lights.

The girl inside maintained a steady speed. It had been a hard day, and she had stayed until late at the 24 hours library, studying for her access to faculty, which was occurring in brief days. The clock strikes 3am, a can of Red Bull is placed on a container, the brownish liquid swaying at the many curves and turns this road had. The girl's rosy lips were humming a song playing at the radio, it wasn't her favourite, but she had heard it so many times she had learnt the rhythm and part of the lyrics. Her brown eyes looked tired, black rings were appearing under them. She let go the steering wheel, holding it steady with one hand, as the other fixed a lock of brown, thick hair which had sneaked mischievously onto her forehead, tickling her eyes and nose.

The girl sighed, letting herself relax onto the comfortable seat of the car. She was so accustomed to this road she could drive across it with her eyes closed and a hand tied to her back. Thoughts of her life at the university made her smile, thinking how wonderful it would be to meet people with the same likes as her own, people with whom she could speak about topics none of her friends knew about. She then thought about Starbreeze, her horse, and moaned lightly with displeasure. It had been a couple of weeks since she had taken him own for a ride, but time was scarce and studying had taken the most of her. He was a good jumping horse, and she didn't let anyone ride him, so she presumed the horse had been locked in the stalls, or allowed to run through the fields. The girl made a mental note to ride him first thing after the exams.

Her attention flashed, and she was suddenly very awake. The road should have been empty at this time, but it wasn't. Her face was illuminated by two pairs of round, large lights, placed higher than her little car's ones. The thunderous roars of engines alerted her. Rosy lips mouthed one word that shook all her senses, all the fibres in her body until the fear crumpled in her stomach exploded and spread through her veins in the form of adrenaline; Truck. Two enormous trucks were driving at full speed across the small road, or as fast as one can drive through this place. It was apparent that the one invading her way was attempting to pass the slower one.

It all happened too fast. The road was too thin, and it had many curves, vision was scarce, and the passing was as incorrect as forbidden and dangerous. The young student knew the truck would not brake in time, the monstruous vehicle being so heavy. The young driver steered right, having decided to fall off the road and hit a tree rather than frontally collide with a truck. The little Citroen flew rapidly towards the woodlands, towards the apparent safety of a minor collision. Luck was not part of the girl's day, however. The truck hit the car's tail with enormous force, making it turn at a dazzling speed and hit the cabin's side with its own side. Being as the truck was still moving, the car was thrown upwards and sideways, making it fly and turn like a log in the water, for a considerate amount of metres, until it finally vanished into the dense woodlands. The girl's world faded to black as consciousness drifted from her body.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione reached the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall. She looked tired, and black rings were forming around her brown eyes, but she was exultant and full of a proud euphoria. A thick book was being clutched in her hands with such a love and care, as if it was the last book on Earth. Harry and Ron glanced at each other knowingly. Ron raised his eyebrows weakly, and a feeble lopsided grin appeared on his lips. Hermione let herself fall exhausted on the seat next to Harry, facing Ron who was sitting in front of her.

"There, I finished it!" Hermione exclaimed letting the book fall with a dry thud onto the table.

"You haven't slept anything?" Harry inquired very surprised, glancing at the enormous book, and then at Hermione with some kind of renewed respect.

"That's not important, the important fact is that I know how to do it!" She commented dryly, cutting him with a sharp glance.

The girl passed a hand tenderly through the leather cover. There, plastered in silver threads, reads the title; Animagi.

"So we can become Animagi then?" inquired Harry curiously, eager to know how to do it.

"Hush, it's not that easy you know? It takes an awful load of mind strength to manage it, although the procedure is rather easy. The spell chooses those who have potential, if you don't have the necessary mind and body control to become an animagi, the spell will not work." Hermione explained rapidly, in a silent voice, staring at the boy long and sharp as if to make her point clear.

"And what do we need to do?" inquired a tired, weak voice from the other side of the table.

"We need to…" Hermione looked at Ron, then at the book before raising her head again to look at him, "Ron?" she inquired concerned.

Ron smiled weakly, shrugging. He had been toying with his food, which remained untouched in his place. The boy was looking paler than usual, his lips had turned lighter also, making him look like a corpse. Black rings surrounded his shallow eyes, and the brown orbs were looking weary and tired. A weak, lopsided grin appeared in his lips again.

"Not feeling too well this morning…" he commented, placing a hand over his mouth as his body convulsed sharply.

"Been sick all night." Harry commented staring at him severely, "but he won't go to the infirmary, rock headed fool!" Harry snarled at him with concerned anger.

"It's just something I ate, by lunchtime I will be fine!" Ron commented casually, lifting the weight of the matter.

"You really should go to the infirmary, it could be something more serious!" Hermione scolded strictly, "You could have Virical Gastronterithis, I've read it's very bad in Wizards!" she commented, "Or parasites, or maybe…"

"Hermione, it's just something I ate!" Ron cut her sharp, his eyes however were flaring directly at Harry.

"Fine then, do as you wish!" Hermione scowled, "But don't come to me crying when you feel worse!" the girl told him angrily.

"How did you say was the spell?" Harry asked the girl, attempting desperately to avoid an argument between the two.

"Oh, well, we need to make some kind of potion, which will show us our animagi form, as well as if we are capable of overcoming the change. That concoction will be the trigger that will permit us transforming at will!" Hermione said happily.

"And what do we need?" Harry inquired, feeling this would take longer than he imagined.

"Oh, the ingredients are not that rare, they are relatively easy to find, like white willow seeds, green moss, dew drops collected in a starry night, and few other things quiet common in our daily lives." Hermione explained with a relieved smile.

There was an inhuman, unnatural sound, which seemed to come from the depths of the earth. Ron stood up, hand covering his mouth, the other holding his stomach which was aching with puncturing stabs. The boy raced out of the Great Hall, nearly colliding against Ginny, who was coming in right at that very same moment.

"Watch where you're going!" Ginny yelled angrily, "What's with him?" she mouthed at Harry.

"Sick!" Harry mouthed at her, receiving an open mouth and an understanding nod from the red headed.

"He should really go to the infirmary!" Hermione stated angrily.

"I agree." Harry nodded and shrugged it off, thinking it probably was nothing.

"Well, back to this, the hardest thing to get will be the scale of a Kelpie, and that's a must because Kelpies have shapeshifting abilities, which are much necessary in the outcome of the spell." Hermione finished with a sigh.

"Snape must have plenty, and his office is locked for the time being, since he has ran away!" Harry felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart when remembering Dumbledore, "it should be easy to sneak in!" he commented with a shrug.

"Have it your way, I'm not participating in that particular area of the plan, I have broken enough rules already!" Hermione stated stubbornly, and Harry knew better than to argue with her about such matters.

"When will we brew the potion?" Harry inquired lowering his voice, looking at the door briefly when a flashing red head called his attention.

"The potion brews in barely twenty minutes, but the spell will only work during full moon, so the next full moon!" Hermione said feeling the excitement of their plan filling her.

"That is next Saturday, in four days, perfect!" Harry said with a smile.

"Try not to get detention by then!" Hermione smiled with complicity.

Ron then sat heavily at the table, allowing his body to relax and rest a little after the terrible process it had gone through. His stomach was still shaky, but he felt much better now, and the nausea had passed for now.

"You know? You should try to talk a little higher, I think Malfoy hasn't heard you!" Ron said sarcastically.

Harry and Hermione stared at Ron, then their eyes crossed with question. Harry shrugged, drank his glass of juice and stood up.

"I'm off, we have Quidditch practice now!" the green eyed boy said, staring at Ron doubtfully.

"Fine, we'll meet at lunch then, I have Magic Riding." Hermione commented casually.

"Magic Riding?" Ron inquired through an exhausted, breathless voice.

"Yes, I thought it was interesting to work at the ministry, protocol states any High Position must master the various forms of riding, Hippogriffs, Pegasus, Dragons, Thestrals, Griffin, Hippocampus, and the most complicated…" the girl smiled at Ron with an evil, get innocent smirk.

"What?" Ron was curious to know which exciting creature could be harder to ride than a dragon.

"Horses!" Hermione stated calmly, smiling at the boys, turning around and walking off.

Ron stood there, stating the difficulty of riding a horse against riding a vicious, flesh eating monster, with sharp claws larger than cars, and razor fangs as large as a human. He understood the girl had toyed with him, and he ignored whether that made him angry, or simply admirer of the women's terrible faculty of playing with men with such ease.

"Ron, what do you need? A bucket or a bulb?" Harry questioned the boy with an amused smirk in his lips.

"Bugger off! She just pulled my legs, horses can't be harder to ride than dragons!" Ron muttered silently, his pale face becoming illuminated by a bright red blush.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As Hermione paced towards the back part of the grounds, where the vast fields had been prepared for working with the enormous dragons, she began to consider the difficulty of riding herself. Horses sure could not be that hard to ride, but there was this little thought nagging her at the back of her mind that spoke of a terribly hard work, and a difficulty beyond imagination. She saw them, the horses they would begin with before passing to magical creatures. Colourful wave of colours, stood out the whitest and most magnificent equine Hermione had ever seen.

She suddenly had a memory, something that dawned into her mind, blooming, like a seed that had always been there, but had remained latent.

To Be Continued…

AN: There goes the first chapter. This was an idea that has been nagging me for a long time, and I needed to let it flow. I have a whole ordeal of stories to finish, like Beyond, Genetic Fox and The Last Wizard, but (apart from Beyond) I will try to work on this, because it might turn out fairly ok. Please review, tell me what you think. Oh, and I hope you liked the trailer, I thought it was a funnier way to summarize the story.


	2. Riding The Memories

The beast moved rapidly, strong, fibrous muscles rippling under the pure white, glossy skin. The animal snorted, shaking his head, his pearly mane flying and slithering to the wind like a hazy mist. Black hooves stomped on the ground, tearing it and leaving the circular mark of his horseshoes on the pale sand. The hind legs tensed suddenly, impulsing the body upwards. The equine flew, leaving the red and white bars behind, to land again with the grace only his pure blood could grant him.

The animal then stopped, his rider having commanded it, reins left loose to allow him stretching his neck. The rider raised her eyes and looked around, she was the last one in the competition, and would be the first to know the results. The voice boomed through the field, tearing the silence like a flashing storm.

"And, with no faults, and a record time of one minute and three seconds, the winner of the competition is Hermione with Starbreeze!" the voice proclaimed seriously.

The rider felt numb, a grin began to appear in her lips. Suddenly her horse was surrounded by people, familiar faces that vanished in the fog of her mind. Joyful, happy, exultant smiles and yells that raised their hands to congratulate her triumph.

"Hermione you did it! YOU WON!" bellowed the yells of these people in a chorus.

"I… I won…" whispered the girl, the reality sinking into her mind.

"I DID IT!" Hermione joined her chorus of howls, throwing the black helmet to the sky and pulling on the horse's reins to make him stand on hands.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The girl stumbled lightly, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her temple. She had felt a slight shot of pain course through her head, and a feeble sensation of dizziness stroke her. The grass rippled like oceanic waves, lifting her up and down with gentle, paused movements, making her sway back and forth into her mind. As soon as this sensation had arrived, it had vanished, sinking into the back of her mind. Hermione might had been consternated about the event, but she was already late for class and decided to think about it later.

The girl was mounting on the backs of a large, black stallion. Apparently the animal was gentle and easy to ride for beginners, yet had spirits. The professor, Madame Alazan, smiled at the numerous seventh year students who where seated on the calm and tranquil equines.

"Welcome class, I presume you all are eager to begin riding pegasus and griffins, right?" the woman began in a loud, clear voice.

Several students smiled, and various grinned mischievously, including a very excited Seasmus Finnigan.

"Well, let me tell you that this is not easy. To ride a griffin, or a dragon, first you must be capable of maintaining yourself on the back of a horse!" the professor explained seriously, "Once we have managed it, we can start riding thestrals, pegasus and hippogriffs." The woman finished.

"How hard can ridding a stupid horse be?" Draco Malfoy smirked evilly, his thin hands gripping the reins of a small, restless andalusian called Hugo.

Hermione shot a disapproving glare at the boy standing behind her, only to receive one nasty grin that spoke trouble.

"Let me tell you, Mr Malfoy, that it takes years to master horse riding." The woman shot at the Slytherin very severely.

Malfoy glared at the woman, hence he felt strangely small and puny in comparison to the professor. Normally teachers were bound to treat him properly, and only in several occasions had they been strict towards him, like when he was turned to a ferret.

"Let's begin then! Hold the reins short, press at the sides of your horse and lets start at a slow pace!" Madame Alazan said firmly and severely, focusing on the class.

The horses began walking, calm, paused, yet graceful as they knew how to. Hermione was not feeling half as excited as when she first mounted her horse, keeping a firm grip on the reins, she entertained herself by pulling from one side and from the other, her heels hitting the sides of the horse at the rhythm of his pace. Left hand, left kick, right hand, right kick.

"Impressive Hermione!" commented a voice in the distance.

The girl looked up to see the looks of admiration received by the professor.

"What?" she inquired timidly, not being used to such focus without having done anything.

"Look at your horse, he is situated correctly, head down, pace steady and perfect! Have you ridden before?" Madame Alazan inquired gazing at the woman with marvellous impression.

"I don't think so!" Hermione stuttered lightly, shrugging her shoulders.

Sure, she had been on the backs of a hippogriff, and had flown on thestrals, but neither counted, she only had to grip tightly on the animals for she didn't control either. Draco Malfoy stared at the girl with envy, envy that had ignited to hatred, for he had always hated her, and had always wanted her talent and her brains as well. The professor commanded a light trot, and the line began trotting calmly around the fenced field. Draco smirked to himself, and pressed his horse forward until he was behind Hermione's horse. Taking out his wand, the boy conjured a spark of fire at the horse's hooves.

The black beast, by the name of Jaranero, emitted a loud neigh, going on hands. Hermione maintained the perpendicular line with the ground, releasing the pressure on the reins to avoid throwing the animal backwards. Right after, the horse landed on his hands again, and began galloping across the fenced area, kicking with fear. The youth began pulling on the outer rein to keep him calm, while she maintained her back behind, and her balance steady. The fence was closer, the horse was nervous and was heading straight to it.

"Hermione! Pull and release, pull and release!" yelled the professor in an attempt to make the horse stop.

That didn't work, something had scared the horse further of his comprehension, and in the worry for his life was not included the rider's life. The animal was heading straight to the fence, Hermione pulled on the reins only slightly to release right after. Once the horse was a step away from the fence, the girl pressed on the animal's sides strongly, with courage. The animal sprang over the fence, leaping a good one metre and a half, clean over it. Hermione threw her body forward, and sat straight again once the horse had landed on the grass outside the fenced area. The animal kept his gallop, but this time, Hermione pulled on the left rein strongly, until the horse was completely curved, and made him gallop in a circle until the animal relaxed again.

"Good horse, good horse…!" the sweaty girl patted the animal's neck once the strong beast had stopped.

"Impressive… are you sure this was your first time on a horse?" Madame Alazan inquired very surprised.

The rest of the glass were very silent, all staring with admiration at the girl who had just ridden a horse with the mastery of a champion. All of them except Draco Malfoy, whose pale face was boiling red with frustration and anger. Hermione gazed at them, the realization of what had just happened dawned on her. She felt faint, her body felt numb all of a sudden, the reins were released and her body and mind were absorbed into the darkness.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione's eyes opened and gazed around. Her vision was blurry, artificial brightness was falling upon her eyes, making her squint. The beeping sound of a machine reached her ears, constant, intervals of two seconds between each acute sound. It reminded Hermione to the sound of a heartbeat. Inhaling sound was heard as well, exaggerated, as if amplified a great deal. She tried to move, but discovered that she was unable to stir a single muscle. It was almost as if all strength had left her all of a sudden. The girl tried to gasp, to speak, but none of those options could work. She was starting to get nervous, worried, memories of her previous miracle on a horse flashing through her mind. Maybe the collision had been greater than she imagined, and she had broken her back, or something. That thought put her far more nervous than she was already.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth, and her body sprang into a sitting position like a trigger. The girl was sweaty, her breathing laboured, and her heart was beating so rapidly that the beeping sound she had heard before would not be able to register it. Hermione looked around, it was almost night, the torches had been lit already, and the sound of people going towards the Great Hall to dine reached her ears. It was the Hogwarts infirmary.

"Ah, Miss Granger, awake already?" Madame Pomfrey approached the woman from the small chamber at the other side.

"Yes, what happened?" inquired the girl, realizing now that the previous anguish had been nothing but a nightmare.

"You fell off that darned horse, I always said those beasts were dangerous, having horses at Hogwarts, some ideas they have!" the nurse began cursing, more to herself than to the girl.

"Oh, well, I feel a lot better now, I think I should go back to my room to start my homework!" Hermione pointed out standing up and straightening her wrinkled clothes.

"Oh, no, no! You have been away since yesterday morning! You must rest now!" Madame Pomfrey commanded, pointing at the bed and trying to push Hermione down.

"Honestly, I rest better in my room!" Hermione said rather dryly, not wanting to cope with a discussion with the nurse.

In reality Hermione felt perfect, except for some nasty pain at the back of her head, where she must have hit it upon colliding with the ground. She was eager, however, to escape the nursery, a place she had never liked much, perhaps because of the drastic cases in which she had ended up here, like being turned to stone. Also, there was the inconvenient that she had to find someone that could pass her the notes and the homework they had been doing in class.

"As you wish, girl!" the nurse glanced at her rather severely, "but don't you come to me crying after!" she pointed out, turning around to vanish into the small room that was her office.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione entered the Great Hall. She spotted Harry sitting alone, a smug look in his face as he took bites off his steak with a dispassionate, bored appearance. Ron was nowhere to be seen. The girl made her way towards the table, feeling quiet hungry. People kept talking, not noticing her at all, except the few of which were with her in riding class. Those people glanced at her with respect, or started whispering with the companion. Draco Malfoy was simply very angry at her skills.

"Oh, hi Herm! You feeling ok?" Harry inquired staring at her with a broad smile.

"Hi Harry, where is Ron?" the girl inquired looking around interestedly.

"Sick! Said he wasn't feeling too well, and that he'd lay down to sleep!" Harry pointed out shrugging, "Looks like he is a little better however, hasn't vomited since yesterday morning!" the boy finished taking one large chunk of steak.

"I can see why he doesn't want to go to the infirmary. That nurse gets quiet annoying sometimes!" Hermione smiled lightly, taking a steak that had magically appeared in a large, silver dish before her.

"You can't deny it was one nasty fall. That horse is pretty tall, and you just lost conscience all of a sudden!" Harry pointed out with a muffled voice, broken by his full cheeks.

"How do you know?" the woman inquired curiously, yet lacking importance to her commentary.

"Seasmus told me." The boy stated, taking a fried potato with his fork and placing it into his mouth hungrily.

"It was really scary, I don't know how I didn't fall off earlier. I wonder what happened to the horse to scare him so much?" Hermione stated distractedly, placing a small piece of steak into her mouth and chewing it.

"Let me guess!" Harry stated grimly, glaring sideways at a sneering Draco Malfoy, who was miming Hermione's fall.

"Malfoy? I wonder why it doesn't surprise me!" Hermione said sarcastically, and smiled disgustingly at Malfoy's parody theatre.

"Oh, by the way…" Harry approached Hermione's face, and motioned at her to come closer across the table.

"What?" whispered the girl, her attention full on Harry.

"I've got the Kelpie scale! Got it last night, with some ingredients we didn't have. I think everything is ready!" Harry whispered excitedly, his lips splitting into a hearted smile.

"Perfect! Saturday night, we'll go to the Room of Requirement." Hermione pointed out with a smile, hushing her voice and looking around carefully.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was very late, a couple of hours past midnight. The crescent moon's rays filtrated through the small window, illuminating the room with a hazy, eyrie glow. A shadow was pacing back and forth through the beds, observing with anxiety at the sleeping figures. A light snoring came from one of the beds, one stronger growl floated from the bed of another student. The shadow kept walking, evading the silvery light, restless, nervous. The figure had that feeling of pressure in his stomach one gets when something is about to happen. That made it more nervous. More steps, the wooden tiles creaked under the large feet.

"Who is there?" a sleepy voice came from the bed next to the wall.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok, here comes another chapter. I hope you are enjoying this. I'm sorry it had little Ron in it, but I just didn't think making it longer would help. Anyways thank you to all of my reviewers. I love trailers, my favourite part in the cinema is watching them, that's where I got the idea from. I began creating trailers of my fics when I drive (I'm a pizza delivery girl) and this fic concretely came to being thanks to that trailer I imagined. Keep reading, and I hope you like the rest of it just as much.


	3. Memories Long Forgotten

"Just me, Harry!" the figure answered in a whisper.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing, Ron?" Harry whispered angrily, trying not to wake anyone else.

"I couldn't sleep." Ron whispered shamefully, scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't you go walk somewhere else and let us sleep?" growled the cracked voice of one particularly cranky Dean.

"Will you mind shutting up?" Seasmus snarled irritated from his bed.

"Count hippogriffs if you can't sleep!" George's voice echoed from the room next to theirs, accompanied by the dry thumping of fists on the wall.

"It's two in the morning Ron, I want to sleep. Why don't you go to the common room? Clear yourself, read a little and when you get sleepy come back." Harry suggested, not angry but his voice hinted slight irritation.

"Some friend you are!" Ron snarled walking out from the room, towards the common room.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Flashing lights sparkling and glittering like twinkling stars of enormous proportions. The colourful blazes slithered and wriggled like snakes, illuminating the large room dimly. Lightning cracked , and fog began to surround the people, as the thunder bass of the music echoed throughout the place. Figures shaking, jumping, leaping and laughing, some making up the songs, and some just drinking placidly from their alcohol. All of them were zombies, moving and acting just like the rest of them, automatically like sheep.

"Isn't this one great feast?" inquired a boy, his blue eyes and black hair glimmering in the flashing illumination.

"Sure it is Jake!" Hermione pointed out taking a zip of some strong tasting drink.

"Hermy, you should see those dancers. They are hot!" pointed out one slightly ugly girl, with threads of yellow dyed hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, Mary, don't kill the girl's innocence!" Jake mustered with a smile.

"You shut up!" the girl called Mary punched the other boy playfully, then she left dancing, being engulfed by the flood of people.

"Well, she's gone." The boy bellowed to make himself be heard through the noise.

"Yep." Hermione kept staring at the spot where Mary had vanished, absorbed in her world.

"Care to dance?" Jake's stuttering voice whispered into her ear, startling her.

As surprised as she might have been at first, the girl accepted. Their dance was close, their distance minimum, and their lips fused into one delightful kiss as the lights flashed over their heads, and the fog hid their love from sight. Flashing lights of a pure white vanished to be replaced by another pale luminosity, hence this didn't flicker, but grew in size. Fear. Surprise. The sound of crashing reaching her ears. Flying. Then the pain, the terrible pain swarming through her body, and specially through her head.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione gasped, inhaling a good amount of fresh air. Her lungs felt like they were about to explode, and the stabbing pain in her head burnt like boiling acid was being poured on her. It was residual pain, but it was the feeling that had woken her up in the first place. Heavy, laboured breaths shook her chest, as she fought to inhale as much oxygen as possible. The pain was subsiding, and fear began to replace the sensation of anguish. Tears trickled down her cheeks like rivers, her body now convulsing with silent sobs. She was scared, really scared.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The common room had been too small for his thoughts and his nerves. The walls were falling upon him, hence he decided to walk out through the corridors of the castle. With his prefect badge, the boy had no problems if he was to encounter Filch, or that darned cat of his. He needed space, he felt like running, like yelling, like throwing himself to the ground as if he was a prancing colt, and stand up again to jump and gallop in stallion fury. That feeling was killing him inside, every inch of his skin was itching, and no matter how much he rubbed it, instead of subsiding the itching got worse.

"At least I'm not feeling nausea!" thought Ron grimly, glaring at the glowing, red eyes Mrs. Norris.

The cat hissed threateningly and walked away, probably to put the caretaker on guard about his presence. Ron shrugged it off, they two of them could vanish in the stomach of a dragon, for as much as he would care. The boy kept his walk through the corridors that crossed all the towers in the castle, the fresh air entering through the open window filled his lungs and his nose with a collection of welcome scents.

Ron had closed his brown eyes, as he inhaled deeply, smiling the fresh breeze that warmed up in his nostrils. But the night brought him not only delicate scents. The whimper of a familiar voice reached his ears. Sobs, strangled noises drowned in a delicate throat. Ron followed that sound, walking past the corridor, climbing up the spiralled staircase of a narrow tower.

The door at the end was ajar, and the silver light filtrated through the small, thin gap. He doubted whether to enter, or to eavesdrop from the security of the darkness. The sobs were clearer now that he was closer, and the voice that moaned and cursed to the starry sky was well known to him. He realized that the words spoken stuttered and trembled with cold, and knew immediately that the person at the other side was not only suffering, but was cold as well. Gathering all his courage, Ron opened the door and entered.

"Hermione?" he asked carefully, taking a slow peek into the terrace that crowned the tower of Astronomy.

The girl gasped fearfully. She was sitting on the floor, her knees plastered to her chest, her arms engulfing her body to try warm it slightly. Her black robes had been placed unceremoniously over her pyjamas, hence the thin cloth of both protected her little against the autumn frost. Her pale face glowed in a bluish tone due to the fact that her skin was moist from salty tears' fluency.

"What are you doing here? Leave!" the girl commanded angrily, yet her voice was weak and strangled.

"I heard you cry, what is wrong?" Ron approached carefully, taking small steps, feeling the ground before moving further in.

"It's nothing, leave!" Hermione spat looking away and rubbing her ears rapidly with the back of her hand.

"Come on, you don't cry for nothing. Was it Malfoy again? I'll crush his…" Ron snarled angrily, slamming his fist upon his palm.

"It was not Malfoy!" Hermione cut in, staring straight at the boy, "It's me…" she whispered, feeling tears welling up her eyes again.

Ron approached her worriedly. He sat down next to her trembling body and placed a hand upon her shoulder. His brown eyes urged her on into speaking.

"Tell me what's wrong, please!" Ron pleaded with the concern only a friend could have for one of his closest companions.

Hermione's face wrinkled, her mouth contorted into a grieving gesture, and her eyes shut tightly as they itched with the salty feeling of tears filling them. She convulsed several times as the fluid was released into streams through the mounts of her cheeks. Ron observed her reluctantly, patiently, not knowing what to do but willing to listen.

"I… I'm having dreams!" Hermione sobbed through strangled words.

"Dreams?" Ron was bewildered, sure this was the last thing he expected to hear from Hermione's sorrow.

The young student inhaled several deep breaths. The sobbing subsided again, and although her body shook from time to time, she felt more relaxed.

"I'm having this weird visions lately…" Hermione explained worriedly, gazing at the opened door, then at the boy.

"What kind of visions?" Ron didn't know whether he was curious, worried or simply confused.

"About a life… my life!" the girl explained calmly, yet swallowing through her words to control her grief.

"Well… normally we dream about our life and such, what is so bad about it?" Ron was totally startled now, glancing at the girl as if she was crazy.

"You don't understand it!" Hermione snapped feeling her voice breaking again, "I'm dreaming of my life, one life that belongs to me which is totally different to this one! I'm dreaming of my muggle life!" Hermione began explaining through strangled sobs, as they attacked her again, "It's not really dreaming, it's remembering memories I had lost forgotten. I have the feeling that I had a life before this one, and I don't know where it went, or what happened to it!" the girl collapsed again into a crying fit.

"There Hermione!" Ron shooed while he passed his arms around her, and attracted her body until she was leaning on his chest.

Normally he would have said the first thing that came to his head, and that was simply, "I'm not following you". He didn't understand a thing she was saying, but considered that by saying that he would only make her cry even more. His skin burnt with an embarrassed blush, but his concern and care for the girl was greater than his teenager shame. His sweater was moist, and the girl shook coldly on his arms, and all he could do was listen, and hug her just to let her know he was there for her.

"I'm scared…" Hermione sobbed through muffled breaths.

The girl glanced at the hands which were gripping the boy's maroon sweater. She sprang shocked to death, since for a brief second the girl swore she was able to see the outline of the cloth through the flesh and bone of her hands.

"Shhhh, don't worry Hermy! I'm here for you." The boy whispered glancing at the stars, pleading for help, perhaps a guide such as "How Women Think" or "Treating With Women".

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione was more relaxed in the morning. She had had a deep slumber once back in her room, a comfortable, dreamless sleep where her spirit rested as her body hadn't. There were dark rings around her eyes, and she was pale, her eyes were swollen and puffy and her bushy hair stood on ends, hence her tries to tie it on a inflated ponytail. But she was relaxed, and last night events had become nothing but a distant dream.

She was studying the book about Animagi, absorbing every word, memorizing every step of the potion and the transformation. The girl was taking deep gulps from her completely black and thick coffee, while Harry chewed on a toast distractedly, eager to receive the newspaper. Ron was glancing disgustedly at the toast in his plate, and the cakes resting on a nearby basket made his stomach shake and revolt like a washing machine. He was paler than ever, and feeling nauseated, the euphoria he had felt last night had been replaced by that feeling of weight in his body, and the puncturing ache of his muscles and bones.

"You should go to the infirmary!" scolded Hermione once again, never tearing her eyes off the book.

"Bugger off, Hermione!" Ron mustered pushing the plate with the toast away from his face.

"As you wish, but note I'm just telling you for your well being!" Hermione said again, numbly, full attention on the book.

Ron stood up rapidly from the bench where he was sitting at. As quick as if Voldemort himself was biting at his heels, Ron raced out of the Great Hall, clutching his stomach and covering his mouth.

"He really should go to the infirmary!" Agreed Harry with Hermione before pointing upwards, "There comes the mail!" Harry pointed out sighing, finally he would get his newspaper.

A large, king owl fluttered over the table, releasing one folded copy of the Daily Prophet right over Ron's toast. The plate fell over and the toast flew through the warm atmosphere, sprinkling everyone nearby with tiny pieces of bread. A smaller, light brown owl landed before Hermione, and stared at her smartly, holding a yellowish parchment envelope in its beak.

"For me?" Hermione inquired surprised while Harry stared at her attentively, "Thanks!" the girl commented confused, picking the envelope from the owl's beak.

It read 'Professor Amelia Alazan'. The girl opened the envelope and took out a folded parchment. Unfolding it, green inked letters flashed painfully into her eyes, being the colour so bright and luminous.

"Hermione Granger.

You are no longer to receive classes with me at the stipulated time. Instead I will impart private lessons for your learning, having observed your skills. I believe this will benefit the both of us, for I have never had such a brilliant student. Meet me at 5 PM today.

Attentively.

Professor Amelia Alazan."

"Wow, Herm, you really must be a good rider, I wonder why you never tried for flying?" Harry inquired curiously, unfolding his newspaper and gazing at the first page.

"I'm not too fond of heights…" Hermione replied smugly, folding the parchment again and letting it rest placidly into the large pocket of her robes, then she proceeded to her previous lecture.

The Great Hall's door slammed open. Neville burst in. He was very pale, breathless, and his eyes scanned the area with worry. The boy breathed deeply, and tensed when he spotted Harry and Hermione, both of which had been studying him with attention.

"Harry!" the boy moaned, for lack of something better to say, fear was written all over his face.

"Ron!" gasped Harry gazing past the boy's thoughts.

To Be Continued…

AN: OK, now the next chapter (which was accidentally written) might be quiet interesting, I wonder what you will take from it. Anyways, it was accidentally written because I stopped writing when I realized I had a twenty pages chapter, and decided I needed to split it in parts. Anyways, I think this story is taking shape beautifully, some parts are still fighting me and might look kind of just thrown in there, but the main idea is just growing fine and strong. Well, thanks to everyone , here comes another trailer of another story I'm working on…

**Theatrical Trailer**

"How long has it been since it all happened?" Ron's voice is placed in a background where he is leaning against the wall of an underground train.

'_In a world where magic has disappeared'_

Ron suddenly fell backwards, he tries to get a hold of the bar but fails. It all happens in slow motion.

'_A boy suffers a drastic change'_

Ron opens his eyes to find himself surrounded by people. As he stand up the people move away. Ron begins to turn around frightened, to look at his reflection in the train's window.

Scene Change.

"Why is this happening to me?" Ron whimpers glancing at his hands.

"I don't know!" A voice answers.

Ron looks up.

Scene Change.

"I came to get responses! Please, tell me everything I need to know about myself!" Ron snapped eagerly, almost furiously.

"Unfortunately, the white spirit you saw is a demon who has arrived to our physical world, and is about to create havoc!" Professor Dumbledore explained.

'_When the world is in danger…'_

"This was not an animal!" exclaimed Ginny pointing at the bloody rests of the body.

"What?" gasped Hermione.

Scene Change.

Lavender is standing, arms spread, before a white horse which is laying on the ground.

Scene Change.

"No animal would ever attack with such cruelty, with such vice. Only humans do such things!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

Scene Change.

Hermione's voice placed over the image of Ron reading a letter.

"Dear Ron.

Strange things have been going on lately. I need you, please try to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

'_Can two friends reunite…'_

Ron is flying on his broom towards the castle, having many problems to land.

Scene Change.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Hermione laughed happily.

"You would never believe me if I told you!" Ron replied grimly looking away.

Scene Change.

"It's you…but how?" Ginny whispered into the night.

"You have to help me!" moaned a voice in the darkness.

'_To save the remains of the magic world?'_

"Hermione, you can't be serious!" Ron complained.

Scene Change.

"Magic is disappearing!" commented a mysterious through the image of Hermione walking across the corridors of Hogwarts, illuminated by the sun.

"It is the only way to destroy the spirit!" Dumbledore's voice explains.

Scene Change.

"It's you!" snarled the voice of Ron as he grip's someone against the wall, "you are the assassin!"

Scene Change.

"You are alive!" Hermione exclaims excited.

Scene Change.

A large, black werewolf jumps out of the forest, growling and baring the claws and the fangs.

Scene Change.

"So this is where magick lays!" Hermione's voice is placed over a scene where she is smiling and passing the pages of a book.

Scene Change.

Hermione yells, laying on the floor and covering herself with her hand. Suddenly Ron jumps over her towards the camera, getting rid of his coat, and cap. The scene vanishes with a tearing sound, and the mark of four sharp claws crossing it.

**GENETIC FOX**

"Is this necessary Albus?" inquired professor McGonagall doubtfully.

"It is Minerva, it's the only way to avoid such horror appearing again!" Albus Dumbledore said convinced.

**Now Playing.**


	4. The Flight of the Dragon

The two students followed Neville past the corridors. The race was not for long, only a climb up the stairs and a few tiles further until they reached the boy's bathroom, not a walk longer than five minutes at a normal pace. The three Gryffindor entered the place, Hermione forgetting her gender, and not caring at all. They walked past the pale tiles, approaching an open door. Three bodies peeked out of it, their backs to be more concrete.

The two friends peeked inside. Fred and George were holding the young red head. Ron was laying on the floor weakly, attempting with hopeless effort to maintain his head and body up. He was the closest thing Hermione had ever seen to a drunken person close to ethylic comma. The youth had vomited into the WC, rests of greenish yellow bilis laid onto the white ceramic, mixed with drops of a strange, dark crimson. Ron looked up to focus his sad, sank eyes onto the girl's warm orbs, his white lips dripped with blood.

"Help… me…Hermione…!" Ron whimpered frightened, his voice nothing but a weak croak.

"I don't know what to do!" the girl exclaimed, looking around nervously.

Ron turned around as his body convulsed again aggressively. He gripped onto the white ceramic and sank his head inside it. The boy burped loudly as a splashing sound was heard. Harry gasped and recoiled, Hermione paled and Neville felt faint as the red headed youth vomited a mouthful of blood. Then he fell silent, exhausted as he was, all he did was breath with the effort of someone who has run for a long while.

"Damn it…!" whispered Hermione feeling tears welling up her eyes.

"What is wrong?" Harry asked weakly, gazing with worry at his friend.

"I don't know…" Fred looked at his brother, then at Harry with a dark, grim look.

"It looks serious…" Neville mustered glancing at his dormitory companion.

"Damn it!" Hermione yelled loudly, "What are you waiting for? Take him to the infirmary!" the girl yelled.

Ron shook his head weakly, wanting to feel better but not wanting to spend the following days in the infirmary, not when he was about to become an animagi. George looked at his brother with sparkling, green eyes, worry framing them.

"He doesn't want to…" George pointed out staring at the girl with impotence.

"What? He doesn't want?" The girl began with disbelief, "Can't you see he is dieing? He's vomiting BLOOD! Take him to the fucking infirmary NOW!" Hermione bellowed loosing control of herself.

Suddenly she stood very silent, her face very pale. Harry and Nevilled observed her with attention. The girl broke, her sobs echoed in the bathroom, and she covered her face with her hands to hide the tears that were streaming through her face. Harry and Neville dragged her out of the bathroom, and back to the common room.

"Take him to the infirmary!" commanded Harry severely as he dragged Hermione outside.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What is going to happen to him?" wailed Hermione with fearful worry.

"Nothing, you'll see he's going to be ok!" Harry was rubbing the girl's arms, trying to comfort her, although inside his stomach fluttered with nerves, and his veins felt cold with fear.

"He was fine! Last night he was just fine… he was with me… and he hugged me, and comforted me, and… OH MERLIN!" the girl sighed letting her head fall over her knees.

Harry observed her with attention, saying nothing. He simply listened to her words wondering briefly why they had coincided, and why had the red headed hugged her, or why she needed comfort. As curious as he might be, Harry realized this was not the proper time to question Hermione about her grieves and her doubts.

"If something happens to him… oh don't let anything happen to him!" Hermione began crying again, letting tears slip past her cheeks without control.

Suddenly the portrait opened. Hermione and Harry turned around rapidly to see who had entered. It was Ron, followed by his two twins, both of which were already joking with him, hence keeping a slight distance while they faked being contaminated. The youth was still pale, and his legs were still wobbly and weak, but otherwise he was smiling and seemed fine.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione standing up from the sofa and racing towards him.

The girl pounced on the young redheaded and encircled his neck with her arms, laying her body upon his warmth and sobbing on his shoulder. Ron seemed confused when the girl began crying on his shoulder again, but returned the hug tightly, swaying slightly while he smiled contented.

"There, there, Hermione, I'm fine!" the boy smiled gently at the girl, pushing her away to stare at her humid face.

"What did Madame Pomfrey tell you?" inquired Hermione curiously, staring straight into his eyes.

"Gave me a nasty potion and said I was fine, some intoxication of some kind, something about mold!" commented the boy lacking importance to his sickness.

"Yeah, our little brother is too tough to kill!" laughed George punching the youth's shoulder.

"If he didn't enjoy just about eating everything he found, watch out Hermione!" Fred winked at the girl, making her blush lightly and smile at their foolishness.

"Guys!" snapped Ron becoming irritated.

"Well, our job is done here, see you later Lovebirds!" George called out vanishing through the portrait.

"Morons…" mustered Ron glaring at the spot they had vanished through, "Whose idea was it to give them the Defence Against the Dark Arts position?" he inquired glancing at Harry.

"I believe McGOnagall's!" Harry pointed out with a smile, "Welcome back, you gave us some fright back there!" the raven haired boy commented with a worried grin.

"Yeah, I was scared half to death, it's not everyday you vomit blood, you know?" Ron scratched the back of his head foolishly.

"You made Neville sick too! He's in bed trying to recover from the shock!" Hermione added severely, still shaking lightly.

"Hey, like it was my fault!" snarled Ron, yet his smile accused him of not being mad at all, hence the girl's grin also revealed something else. "Is Hermione joking?" commented Ron playfully.

"Oh Ron!" muttered Hermione throwing her hands up in the air.

"No! Really? I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione would joke!" Ron smirked at the girl, containing laughter.

"Ron! Stop!" Hermione pointed out severely, yet glanced at Harry as if to plead him for help against the red headed.

Harry simply shrugged, probably deciding to let the two fix the matter themselves. At least they were not fighting, and considering the couple of fearful hours they had spent, it was a relief to see Ron in such a wonderful mood.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The young student glanced apprehensively at the field. In front of her, yet at a good distance, stood two magnificent beasts, larger than trees, with a strength and beauty that inspired envy. Large lizards, one probably longer than two buses, silver scales glimmered in the afternoon light, a powerful head rested on the long neck, and the strong wings were folded calmly against its sides. The other one was smaller, the scales of a bright copper, such that it looked as if the whole beasts was on fire. The leathery wings fluttered at each side as a woman tied a saddle on its back, and the red mane shook as the restless beast shook its head up and down, making the bridles chime like tiny bells.

"Hermione, come here!" the woman preparing the animals yelled at the girl, who was keeping her distance.

Hermione sighed and her shoulders fell. She took careful, hesitant paces towards the dragons, while her eyes landed on the animals, shaded with lack of trust. The girl stood closer, but made sure she was out of head reach of the two reptiles. Her muscles were tense, ready for anything, and her hand caressed the wand amorously.

"You are not serious about this, now are you?" Hermione inquired, she was not eager to ride on a dragon just yet, and never for that matter.

"Relax, these are tame dragons. It's not like I'm telling you to ride and Hungarian Horntail, now am I?" Professor Alazan smiled while pulling at the saddle's stripes with strength, such that the copper dragon moaned.

"But professor, I've never ridden one of this, not even a griffin or a Pegasus yet! I don't think I'm ready!" the girl complained, yet keeping manners calm.

"I've seen you ride a horse, and riding griffins and Pegasus is just like them, with the exception that they have wings. I even believe dragons will give you no problems, but a rider able to master a dragon is very precious in the ministry. Who knows, you might get a good position at some dragon reserve!" Professor Alazan patted the dragon's back while smiling at the girl with pride.

"Well, but won't they bite or something?" Hermione asked, and received a snort from the copper dragon, as its amber eyes glanced at her disapprovingly.

"Of course! You just have to avoid annoying it!" the professor walked towards the silver dragon, which was laying on the ground.

"How do I get on its back?" Hermione inquired, now approaching the dragon carefully, and watching the saddle with studious eyes.

"Stand on his leg, hold the wing and the saddle, and jump!" Professor Alazan explained going up the argent dragon.

Hermione obeyed. She might be skilled with horses, but Jerezano was not even half as tall as this animal. The girl struggled with the fluttering wing, while the young animal tossed his head up and down with annoyance. Finally she was able to settle herself on the dragon's back.

"Now look at me, you have to adjust the leather stripes at the sides of the saddle around your legs, and that third stripe at the back of the saddle around your waist, it's a safety belt." The professor explained as she adjusted the belts from her dragon's saddle.

Hermione did as told, and discovered that the function of this item was not much different to a horse saddle. She worked her security with skills and ease.

"Good, now listen, you see the reins, right? There are two metal rings. The higher ring it to raise the dragon's head, to make him go up. Hold that with your index fingers, like this." Professor Alazan explained everything with calm, visually showing the girl.

"Like this!" Hermione held the reins, and saw there were three leather ropes directed to the dragon's head, one was tied to the animal's horns, the other was placed at the beginning of the muzzle, and a thicker stripe was united to the bridle and bite.

"The other ring must be held with your small fingers, it's for lowering the dragon's head. Finally, the thick stripe must be held with the remaining fingers, those are the directional reins." The professor explained sitting very straight and holding the reins tightly, with mastery.

Hermione fixed her fingers as perfect as she could, considering she had never done this before. She sat very still waiting for the others, while trying not to pull at the reins.

"Ok, now the saddle has a part with thorns under it, it's a little behind so, to urge him forward, you must bend your legs and press there. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt them. Another thing, your dragon is called Fireflash, he is a little nervous but he's really good for learning. Now lets go!" The professor kicked on the saddle, and her dragon stood up abruptly, and would have thrown her off had it not been for the security placed on the saddle.

Hermione did as well, her dragon staggered nervously and stood up with a leap, making her stumble on her saddle. Suddenly she realized how tall dragons were, for she was standing a good four or five metres from the ground. Both dragons began walking, then trotting, then galloping faster and faster around the field. The swaying movement was sharper, more accused than a horse's, but it was basically the same pace.

"Now Hermione, pull on the rings with your index finger and kick again!" The professor said with an excited glint and a smile.

Hermione did as told. It took only a little pressure to lift the dragon's head. A single kick on the sides and the wings expanded as large as they were with a deaf booming sound, like an enormous quilt fluttering to the wind. The red dragon leapt off the ground and the animal began flying upwards with speed. Hermione felt that characteristic feeling of butterflies flying through her stomach, millions of them caressing the cell walls with their silky wings.

The castle sank into the distance as the animals elevated higher and higher. It might have been frightening at first, but all fear was left behind replaced by an excitement and a joy Hermione had never known before. The Quidditch field was being used, probably a team was training for the tough battle that was the tournament. The curious observant began pointing at the two animals, nagging at the companions and motioning at the skies.

A golden glitter sparkled right before her, dashing speedily over the dragon's neck, making the animal snort and shake his head nervously. A flyer on a broom speeded over the dragon's neck as well, making the animal growl angrily. The red and gold colour blurred slightly, hence the seeker stopped only briefly to redirect his broom in the direction of the snitch.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione grinned, her joy flooded from every inch.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry answered automatically, "Hermione?" he gasped all of a sudden, glancing at her with disbelieving eyes, and gliding next to her.

"The snitch!" The girl pointed at the woodlands, where the golden snitch was threatening to sink.

With a shriek, Harry dived after the tiny ball. Hermione laughed joyfully, this was far the most amazing experience she had ever felt. Now she wanted to try the animal's full potential, as risky as it might be. She pulled on the rein and began tugging at the animal's head to lower it. With a hard kick, the dragon began closing his wings into a dive, heading towards the quidditch field. The animal approached faster and faster, and the girl began correction the trajectory by raising the head, such that a good deal of metres before colliding with the ground, the animal flew up again. The Gryffindor players began bellowing and cursing, while Ron gazed at the girl with stunned, glossy eyes.

"Now Hermione!" Professor Alazan, who had approved that mastery, hence not the risk, began saying, "it's time to land, that is far the most difficult manoeuvre when flying!" the woman explained.

"How do we do it?" the girl inquired, not wanting a two ton dragon on her stomach.

"Pull on the reins while lowering his head, the dragon will do the rest. You must always choose a good, clear area to land. The difficulty lays in that sometimes dragons are not easy to stop!" the professor explained with seriousness.

The girl obeyed, pulling on the reins and lowering the animal's head. The ground was getting closer, and the animal began to incline his body, such that his wings acted as parachutes, and his hind legs would be the first to touch the ground. With a large, earthquake shake for the riders, the two dragons took ground easily. The silver remained still and expectant, while the copper tossed his head and changed weight from leg to leg, nervously, euphoric.

"Did you enjoy it?" Professor Alazan inquired with bright, glimmering eyes.

"I sure did! It was the most amazing experience I ever had!" Hermione was exultant, and in her euphoria she was eager to tell Harry and Ron about it. She patted the dragon's neck and discovered that the copper scales were soft and velvety.

"Ok, next Monday at the same time!" the woman said severely, now leaving her friendly role to become the professor.

Hermione nodded pleasantly, diligently, and leapt off the dragon. She began cantering towards the castle, as tired as she was, and as achy as her muscles were.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The sun glimmered in the distance, dawn was lighting the Hogwarts grounds with a rainbow of warm gold, and frozen violet. The iced dew began to melt, and the grass woke up standing lively. The blindless windows inhaled and absorbed the warmth and luminosity of the sun with welcoming hands. Students began to shift in their beds, most turning around, pulling their mattress closer, shutting the curtains over their beds, or simply groaning to hide under the pillows. It was Saturday, and most people wanted to sleep in, most excluding a few studious members, like Hermione, who were already in the library, or at the Common Room, studying with the most strict diligence.

Ron was not such people, hence he wanted to sleep in. The rays of light flickered over his eyes and face, urging him, pulling him out of sleep. The boy winced slightly as his mind began to recover consciousness of itself, of his presence. Thoughts began to rain on him, almost automatic, such as 'not remembering leaving the curtains open', and 'wanting to sleep longer'. Once his mind woke up totally, the boy began feeling different thoughts and sensations, and discovered something odd was going on. He frowned as he licked his lips and felt something odd over them, filling his mouth and throat. A hand made its way to touch the pale face, and as it sensed the skin, the boy's chestnut eyes opened wide.

AN: Ok, I realized I had missed this chapter. Sorry, well, here it goes.


	5. The Call of the Blood

The boy caressed his skin and placed his hand to eye range. A very dark, deep crimson fluid was dripping from it. Dirt was staining his hands, and under his nails, mixing with the liquid. His mouth tasted like steel, a sour, metallic strength was filling his throat and tongue. The youth paled with fear, and screamed loudly, kicking the blankets and quilt away. Blood. His whole body was stained in blood.

Yelling like a madman, the boy leapt out of his bed, tripping with the knot of his bed clothes, and collapsing hard on the wooden floor. Not loosing a second, the boy stood up and trotted towards the bathroom, leaping over trunks and avoiding clothes that laid sprawled on the ground.

"Ron?" Harry's sleepy voice inquired as the boy slammed the bathroom's door strongly.

The boy ignored his friend as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair, face, were stained in blood, his hair plastered to his forehead, redder than always. His body was also dirty with blood, but more accused were the stains of dirt, almost as if he had rolled over the quidditch field's ground last night. Ron gasped and began washing his mouth with water, only to get rid of the metallic taste of the blood.

Harry stood up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. The rest of the people were beginning to wake up as well, alerted by Ron's yells.

"Ron?" Harry began slamming his fist on the locked door, "Ron, are you ok?" Harry began bellowing severely.

No response. Only the warning yell of Neville, calling for him. Harry left the door hesitantly and walked towards where Neville, chorused by Dean and Seasmus, where pleading his presence. Harry made his way towards the room and saw the three glancing at him darkly, then retreating tremulously from the red head's bed. The Boy Who Lived made his way towards the bed and looked inside. Immediately, he gasped and took a leap back. Blood was all over the white blankets, fresh blood, and the crimson fluid covered the maroon quilt and the curtains.

"Oh, Merlin!" Gasped Harry frightfully, "Call Hermione, Neville!" the youth said as he began running towards the bathroom, once again.

Neville obeyed while Harry proceeded to slam his fist strongly against the door, threatening to throw the door down. The sound of water reached his ears, and a gentle whimpering sound flowed into the atmosphere, fear making it vibrate strongly. Dean and Seasmus were standing at a good distance from the door.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Neville walked down towards the Common Room. He was in his pyjamas, and people sniggered at him, but he was too used to people disgracing him, as to care much about them. Hermione was memorizing a book, reading each word in her mind, murmuring to herself and whispering at a candle to get a perfect pronunciation.

"Hermione!" Neville leapt down the stairs, leaned towards her ear and whispered the events into her privacy.

The woman stood up alarmed and made her way towards the boy's dormitory. People stopped snickering, murmuring or whispering, upon seeing the urgency in the two student's faces. Now they understood why someone would dare to come down in pyjamas, and those who laughed knew they would do it too.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Let me, Harry!" Hermione pushed him aside, storming into the room with authority.

The girl pulled out her wand and pointed at the door, "Alohomora" she bellowed at the lock. Red sparks illuminated the part where the lock was situated, and a clicking sound signalled that the door had been opened.

The three students entered the room. Ron was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the wall, at the furthest end of the bathroom. He had cleaned his face, but his humid hair was dripping with crimson. His chestnut eyes were glancing at the group fearfully, and his body was stained in dried blood.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled approaching him, she had gasped fearfully but was worried for him.

"NO!" the boy yelled trying to push himself further away from the woman, not allowing anyone to reach him.

"What happened?" Harry, who had also entered the room, raced towards him.

"I don't know! I don't know! I woke up like this!" Ron began crying, tears were falling down his cheeks.

"There, Ron…" Hermione kneeled next to him and held his hand tightly.

"I'm scared… I thought it was something I ate, but this is getting worse!" Ron began sobbing through strangled breaths.

"Ron, listen, remember what you told me the other night?" Hermione tugged at his hand severely, calling his attention and making him look at her.

"What?" he inquired through a drowned voice.

"You told me you were there for me! I'm here for you too, Ron, ok? We'll find a cure for this… thing!" Hermione said severely, yet her eyes glimmered with the warm flicker of a flame.

"Hermione…" Ron whimpered collapsing, falling upon Hermione and embracing her tightly, sobbing on her shoulder. The girl received him warmly.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Are you sure you are ok?" Hermione inquired with concern.

"I'm fine, really!" Ron answered with a gentle smile, his eyes sparkling in his shade, and his skin glazing pale.

"We are here!" Harry said with a hint of excitement flowing in his voice.

The three friends were situated next to the entrance to the room of requirement. Their arms and bags were loaded with items needed for the complicated sortilege that formed the animagi preparation. Hence the potion was easy to work, the conditions had to be special, in order not to be discovered by the strict ministry control. As well the room had to be vast and free of perils, since nobody was sure his animagi form would be a dragon or an ant, and the dimensions had to correspond.

"Let's go!" Hermione said firmly, beginning to walk three times before it in order of opening the room with such special conditions.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Thanks for coming with me to the Greenhouses!" Neville complimented, beaming gladly at Seasmus.

"It's ok, Nevs. I didn't have anything better to do anyways!" The youth answered shrugging.

A large shaggy shape walked before them, heading towards the small, wooden cottage at the edge of the forest. Hagrid saluted them with a grunt and a dry nod of his hairy head. He was carrying an enormous, dark sack, which contained something that was apparently very heavy. It was almost as big as Hagrid, and was being dragged through the grass, leaving it squashed, damp and a murky shade of dark maroon. The sack was damp, dripping some kind of crimson liquid which was staining the grass. Several black birds were resting on the ground, licking the fluid pleasantly with their sharp tongues, flapping their large ears.

"Hello Hagrid, what have you got there?" Seasmus, naïve and innocent, inquired curiously.

Neville was glancing at the black birds with large, bulging eyes. He had realized that this birds were nothing but winged mammals, or small vampire bats to be more exact.

"Poor, poor thing, ye' know?" Hagrid murmured sadly, shaking his head and making his beard flop from side to side.

"Poor thing? What thing?" Seasmus inquired narrowing his eyebrows with concern.

"Seasmus…" Neville gasped fearfully, nagging at the boy. Seasmus simply pushed his hand away.

"Da' horse 'ere, ye' know? Poor thing, slain, torn, bitt'n till it fell, then eaten down!" Hagrid sobbed lightly, and he began rubbing his enormous nose, making several snorting sounds.

"Horse? Which horse? What happened?" Seasmus was now vividly interested, glancing sideways, almost fearfully at the inert lump hanging from Hagrid's shoulders.

"Seasmus…!" Neville was more urgent now, nagging more fiercely at his class mate.

"Good animal, ye' know? Da' Jerezano was, ya', I tell ye'. Good ol' beast!" Hagrid sniffed loudly and turned away, rubbing his eyes, and dragging the bloody sac away.

While the enormous mole retreated, Neville insisted once again into calling Seasmus' attention. The boy was very pale, and the fat under his skin trembled with each shaky bone.

"What?" Seasmus bellowed visibly irritated, although he was consternated as well, due to the event.

"Ron did it!" Neville said with the thin thread of a missing voice.

"Wh…wha?" Seasmus inquired quizzically, glancing at the boy as if he had gone nutters, "You are suggesting that Ron's new hobby is waking in the middle of the night and dedicate his free time at horse slaying?" the boy commented sarcastically, hence a veil of doubt fell upon him.

"What I'm saying is that Ron's been sick for the last week, and today he woke up drenched in blood. To make matters worse, look!" Neville pointed at the sky.

The two glanced upwards, one fearfully, the other curiously. The blue veil was stained with sparkles, and the creamy colour began to fade into a wintery shade of violet, and grey. Outlined perfectly against the growing darkness was the feeble shadow of a perfect, full moon.

"We must find Harry and Hermione, hurry!" Seasmus urged frightfully, beginning a sprint towards the castle. Neville followed, reluctantly, hence bravely.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Three cauldrons glimmered in the darkness of the vast room. The light was a hazy silver, almost like the sparkling luminosity of a Pensieve. The glimmer reflected on the faces of three, very concentrated people. Their frowns and their starry eyes glared at the cauldron with some kind of madness hidden in them. The three students leaned over the cauldron, only to be sure that the liquid was perfect. Hermione smiled, the fluid in the three cauldrons slithered like mercury, some igniting metal with an icy flame.

"Perfect, now draw out your wands, this is the hard part!" Hermione looked around, wand in hand, heart beating furiously, and eyes glowing with excitement.

The two boys obeyed, and drew out their wands. Their shaky hands made several sparkles erupt from the tip of their precious items. Their faces were anxious, eager and as blissful and exultant as the girl's features, and broad smile.

"Repeat with me;

Mist of the depths,

fog of the mist,

born, grow and bloom,

Reveal myself!" Hermione's voice boomed melodious, chanting with a lovely security, hence trembling slightly.

The two boys repeated carefully, reading her lips, following her words and pointing the wand at the moon depths of the cauldron.

There was a sudden explosion of light, pale blue glimmer that flew and slithered around the three children. Animals galloped, flew, ran and swam before their eyes, some crawling, some slithering, some hissing and some roaring. The fauna that existed now, and which once lived passed before their eyes in a common living. A silver rex pursuing a foggy stag, while a pack of foggy lionesses battled a large, foggy seismosaurus. The animals sniffed them, glanced at them, studied the children, and even ventured to touch them, experimenting their solidness.

Suddenly there was a second explosion, yet inverted. The foggy beasts fused into one cumuli of thick, silvery mist, which glowed with an inner light. The dense mist retreated into their copper shells that were the cauldrons. The fluid inside glimmered once again, and from Harry's and Hermione's cauldrons bloomed a gentle, softer mist. The fog in front of Hermione took the shape of a galloping horse, one with a long, curly mane, with an erect tail and a characteristic way of lifting the knees. Andalusian.

"I can become a mare…" Hermione whispered in a drowned gasp, her eyes glancing at the horse almost hypnotised.

"I'm… I'm a bear!" Harry was completely amazed, a little, fog bear was clawing at an invisible threat.

Suddenly the animals faded into fog once again, hence the fog floated over the cauldron for several seconds, catching the children's attention. The two Gryffindors inhaled deeply, inflating their chests, and the hazy mist took this opportunity to penetrate their bodies, filling their blood with the transfiguration magic of the animagi.

When the sortilege was done, the two look around eagerly, nervous, desiring to let the animal free, to feel the skin of the beast. Hermione looked at Ron, curiously, with a broad smile. Her smile faded as soon as she caught eyes with the youth. He was looking miserable, his red hair falling upon his forehead, and his eyes staring at the two friends selfishly, enviously.

"What happened?" Hermione inquired narrowing her brow.

"I… I don't have potential, Hermy, the spell didn't work." Ron explained miserably.

"Oh Ron, I'm sure it's only because you are still sick, and probably your body could not cope with a transformation like this!" Hermione explained, while Harry eyed the boy doubtfully.

"It's ok, don't worry. I'll just go to my room!" Ron explained shrugging disinterested.

"Come with us! We'll let you ride on our backs, you'll enjoy it as much as we!" Harry pleaded with a gentle smile, holding the boy's hand and tugging at him upwards.

Ron looked at Harry, at Hermione, and back at Harry. With a smile, he accepted the effort and the hand, and was pulled upwards into a standing position. At least he would try to enjoy with his friends as much as he can, even if he can't become an animagi.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The three children hid under the invisibility cloak, which could barely cover their grown up bodies already. They were all very nervous, but Ron was specially restless somehow. With the aid of the cloak and the Marauder's map, the three made their way to the Hogwarts grounds safely. The Night was fresh, and the moon was clear in the sky.

Harry leapt away from the cloak and stood before the two friends. It took him seconds of concentration, and a brief flash of time before an enormous, black bear with green eyes stood three metres tall before the children. A fanged grin appeared in his mouth, and a strange, lightning scar crossed his forehead, leaving a feeble, hairless line.

Hermione smiled and clapped at Harry, eager herself to try her ability, to gallop like Starbreeze had done once. That thought crossed her soul like an arrow, and hurt her far beyond comprehension, but something more important was going on than the spectre of a horse she was not even sure ever existed.

Ron was looking at the moon, curiously, restlessly, but also full of a strange, pleasant calm. It was round, full, glowing with that tugging, luminous silver, which kept pulling at his soul and heart. Suddenly a wave of pain coursed through his muscles and bones, tearing him inside. He growled, gripped his stomach and bent over until his hands collided with the cold, humid grass, and his body was standing on his knees and palms. He felt as if fire was consuming every inch of his body, his bones were breaking inside, shattered by some strange force. Ron was sweating fluently, and a sudden fear coursed through his veins, freezing him.

He had understood.

To Be Continued…

AN: Closer now, closer. I am so loving writing this story. I hope you people are enjoying reading it. I'd love to get some comments on how you think the story is progressing. I have this really shocking end prepared, one I hope you all like. Well, keep reading it. Special thank you to my reviewers!

MyPhoenyxLament

Magnolia Lane

Laura Truewood

JKWilliams


	6. Born Wolf

Hermione had heard some guttural sound, some animalistic whimper full of pain. She turned around and saw Ron kneeled on the ground, staring at the grass with a lost gaze. Immediately she felt her whole stomach inflate with fear. The girl tensed and turned around to hold him, to help him, drag him to the infirmary, or do something to ease his suffering, whichever it was.

"RON!" she called fearfully trying to reach him, meanwhile Harry stares curiously, attentively, on his four legs.

"Step… away!" Ron whimpered painfully, gasping through his words while feeling a terrible pain shooting through his bones.

"But Ron…!" Hermione was a little more hesitant now, hearing his voice so feeble, so weak, and so strong all at once.

"STEP AWAY!" Ron growled loudly, looking up and extending a hand to stop her advance.

Sure it did, for when the boy looked up Hermione saw his eyes glancing straight at her. That might have been normal, had it not been for the fact that a very full moon was reflecting strong in the depths of his pupils. Hermione understood herself.

Ron collapsed, the pain was so unbearable that his arms and legs could not hold him any more, hence he allowed his body to collide with the soft grass. There he laid, curled in a ball and shaking and twisting like a worm being stabbed in a hook. His moans, his whimpers, and a growl born deep in his throat alerted the girl. Tears were falling down his cheeks, and his voice pleaded to be killed, being the pain to terrible, his suffering so cruel and intense. Hermione wanted to help, but each yell motioned one step farther in her body.

The change began, before the consciousness of the boy. His bones shifted, red hair began to grow all around his body, making him scream even louder. He laid facing the sky and arched his back, while claws and fangs grew in his hands and mouth, and the flaming fur covered his arms and legs completely. His howl could be heard from any part of the castle, and people began to look through the windows at the struggling form on the floor. The boy's face disappeared, his mouth elongated into a muzzle, his ears moved upwards and became pointy, a black, humid nose replaced his long, human one. The legs became canine, the body, although slim, was muscular and stronger, the arms strong yet the hands were almost human, and a fluffy tail grew at the end of his spine.

The suffering finished.

Ron laid there, panting, breathing heavily. His brown eyes looked into the infinity, who knew what was crossing the wolf's mind now. The rosy tongue lolled out, resting on the grass, and the whole body remained still, recovering strength, after the fatigue of the transformation.

A guttural bellow was heard, a wild roar, a savage growl. Hermione looked back in time to see the black bear galloping towards the limp form of the red werewolf. It took milliseconds before she had gathered her instinct, and her strength.

"DON'T!" the girl yelled fearfully, leaping towards the bear.

A small, chestnut mare slammed her weight against the bear's black body. She had warm, brown eyes, a bushy mane, and a slender body that denoted andalusian blood. The equine was not half as heavy as the bear, but the strength of the impact was enough to make the bear trip. Both animals collapsed on the ground.

"Hermione…" the black bear shook his head, standing up again, his green eyes piercing the mare's eyes ferociously, "He's dangerous!" the animal growled.

"He's your friend!" the mare neighed with frightened protest.

"W… What?" Harry whimpered lightly, "you thought I was going to hurt him?" Harry stared at the horse with disbelief.

"But… but you were roaring, and running, and…" Hermione pawed the ground nervously, staring at Harry with shame.

"Hermione, we had a werewolf professor, who was my father's best friend. How could I ever think of hurting Ron because he transformed?" Harry tilted his head sideways.

"But what where you doing?" Hermione protested, now becoming furious.

"Protect him! Look up!" Harry snarled gently, motioning upwards.

The mare raised her sharp head, indeed there was an enormous amount of people gathered on the windows. Just perfect, all the students knew there were two unregistered animagi and a bloodthirsty werewolf at school, this was going just great.

"We must get him away from here!" Harry commented with a roar, so severe that noted the urgency of the problem, "To Hagrid's hut!" the bear finished.

Hermione became human again, and approached the werewolf. The poor creature was laying on the floor, looking miserable, his chestnut eyes were shaded, veiled with sorrow. When the girl approached, the wolf raised his head and whimpered, curling in a ball and maintaining his large body away from Hermione's reach.

"Ron… shh, it's ok!" Hermione said smiling gently at him, her sparkling eyes reflecting his frightened face with so much care.

The wolf flattened his ears against his head with shame. The animal whimpered lightly when he saw the woman extending a hand towards him. There was that gentle smile placed on him, that loving gaze, that fearless heart that had confronted a bear to protect him. The girl kneeled before the werewolf and placed a hand onto the furry cheek, caressing him so gently, so lovingly. Tears began to fall down the girl's cheeks, emotive drops of glossy fluid.

"Oh Ron, you are so beautiful, you know?" the girl said in an strangled voice, so much sincerity flowing through each note as the wolf rested his head against her palm and closed his eyes.

"Herr…My…Ou…Nee!" Ron growled with a terrible effort at articling words with an animal's throat.

"Ron?" Hermione leapt back startled, retreating her hand, glancing at the werewolf as if he had suddenly appeared, "You can control it?" the girl inquired surprised.

"Moust…lee." the red headed attempted, nodding with his head to mark his failing trials at speech.

"We have to go! To Hagrid's hut! Can you run?" Hermione inquired gently, placing a hand on Ron's large, furry paw.

"I… thenkk… sou…!" the wolf growled lightly, staring at the black bear.

Harry was equally surprised as Hermione, hence the calm bear was waiting patiently for the turn of the events. The animal nodded and grinned and fanged smile, motioning his approval, and his gratefulness that the wolf had not taken control of the boy's humanity. Ron returned the same fanged grin, curling his lips such that it almost seem as if he was threatening the bear. Standing up, the werewolf directed a gaze at the group of people perched on the windows. The hybrid grinned again, and raising his head, the red head inflated his chest and lungs, filling them with fresh air. A torrent of wind was released from the werewolf's mouth when the beast emitted a deep, prolonged, howl. Many people retreated back inside, startled, frightened, or simply full of terror inspired by millenniums of tales about werewolves.

"Let's gou!" the wolf barked at Harry, then turned to Hermione, and his grin softened into a gentle, loving smile.

The bear and the wolf began running a race towards the caretaker's cottage. Hermione had had time to return that loving smile, and her stomach began to flutter with millions of butterflies, for even furry, with a nose longer than usual, and a mouth full of fangs, he was still Ron. With a neigh, the girl shapeshifted into her mare animagi. She galloped with all her might, pursuing the retreating traitors, leaving her behind. The courage of a terrible werewolf, and a perilous, fierce bear. The mare passed them and neighed a laughter, making the two carnivores growl and bark at her in mock threat.

"Suddenly, this has become one of the best nights I'll ever remember!" the girl thought with a smile, and how true her words were, for this night was to be recorded in her mind, forever.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hagrid's face was a picture, a priceless image the three friends would remember. Upon opening the door, which had been stomped aggressively by some enormous weight, the man found himself face to face with someone as big and hairy as himself, a gentle mare and a humanoid wolf standing on two legs. The three explained everything, from their plans to become animagi, to Ron's transformation. The young werewolf was sitting on the bed, shifting uncomfortably due to the odd way his legs bent.

"Do ye' want sum' tea, Ron?" Hagrid asked, while the werewolf glanced at him oddly.

"I... betterr nout…" Ron said shaking his wolf head, trying to vocalize as clearly as he could.

"What I don't get is why he is able to control it? And how is it that he can talk!" Hermione commented glancing at the werewolf curiously.

"Betterr four mee!" Ron complained with a growl, his chestnut eyes glancing at the girl with a sparkling glint.

"Logically he can talk because he can control the wolf, that is the odd thing however!" Harry commented taking a gulp of warm tea.

"Ah, well, tis' one odd situation, ye' know? But I happn' to have read much bout' werewolves 'ere" Hagrid grumbled excitedly.

"What?" whimpered the wolf urging Hagrid on. Ron pricked his red ears with attention, Hermione leaned forward, and Harry froze in his seat while the three friends waited to hear the explanation.

"When were ye' bitt'n? Hagrid inquired at Ron.

"Mee?" howled the wolf sitting very straight. "I've neverr been beetten!" complained the boy shaking his furry head.

"Dat's what I thought!" Hagrid commented with a shrug, and taking a deep gulp of tea from an enormous mug before him.

"What? What?" Ron growled lightly, now sitting on his hind quarters and glancing at Hagrid with a curious gaze, as if the large man had a steak on his hands.

"Ye' art a born werewolf!" Hagrid deduced with a proud smile.

"I'm a borrn what?" the wolf laid his ears lightly, staring at the man, while Hermione and Harry stared at both dumbfounded.

"Ye' have the wolf in yer' genes, Ron. Dat's why ye' control the wolf. Ye' have grown with him. Unlike in bitten werewolves, where the wolf is suddenly placed in a weak body, a body dat' has never had contact with the beast." Hagrid explained calmly, staring at the large wolf sitting on his bed.

"But…but I killed soumething! I wouke up couvered in blood!" Ron growled fearfully, staring at Harry and Hermione, and flattening his ears against his head.

"Ah, yeh', tis' normal fer' young wolves. Ye' didn't know bout' the wolf, which gave him advantage, and ye' haven't eat'n fer' days, the wolf was hungry. Normally, in born werewolves, befer' the firs' transformation the wolf escapes because the human is sick and doesn't eat, or throws up!" Hagrid explained as if it was something seen everyday, but deep inside he felt sad and nostalgic for the loss of the equine.

"Makes sense, but why didn't I know unteel now? That I'm a werrewoulf!" Ron inquired scratching the back of his furry head with a clawed paw.

"Ye' did. Just ye' never realized it was da' wolf, 'ere." Hagrid grinned vividly, almost as if he found the whole situation rather amusing.

Ron tilted his head briskly to the side, his brown eyes staring at the man curiously. Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, stared at the giant hybrid as if he had gone completely bonkers.

"Ron, ye' ever bin' angry? So angry dat yer' anger took the best of ye'?" Hagrid inquired and smiled when Ron nodded slowly, thoughtfully, "and ye' have been so hungry ye' thought ye' would never satiate. And in full moon ye' have been restless, and couldn't sleep. Sumtimes ye' feel just like running, and others ye' feel exhausted. And in the last days ye' have been very sick, vomiting blood, right?" Hagrid commented with airs of knowledge.

"Yeah, but I thought it was parrt of my perrsounalitee!" Ron commented wagging his tail.

"Ye'r right, but yer' personality is the wolf!" Hagrid grinned at Ron, and was almost pleased that he could have another werewolf student, like in times of Remus.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The three friends returned next morning to the castle. Hermione had plans of staying up, while Ron, already human, and Harry, were plotting a relaxing, comforting nap. Ron was feeling achy, the transformation back to human was almost as painful as transforming into a wolf, but otherwise, he felt cured of his odd illness. Ron was smiling, he felt tired but completely euphoric, and glad that everything had solved out fine.

"Thank you for trusting me last night, Hermy!" Ron began, smiling at her gently, however looking away, his face becoming very red.

"Oh… it's ok, Ron, you would have done the same!" Hemione answered, as much as she doubted her last predicament.

Harry smiled to himself. Ron was too proud, and Hermione too subtle, but he was simply not an idiot.

Everything was fine, or at least that was until they entered the common room.

People were looking at them oddly. Ron realized suddenly that they had seen everything last night, his mourns, his yells and howls had woken up everyone in the castle. People from his house stared at Hermione and Harry with reverential respect, almost praising them for the glorious honour of being an animagi. But to him, people glared at him hungrily, full of racist hatred, and also with the deep ancestral fear humanity felt for his kind.

"I'm not going to bite anyone! I can control it!" Ron snapped taking a step closer.

People took a step back, as a wave of murmurs began to flow from the multitude. Ron looked around, suddenly very aware of himself. He was becoming frustrated, angry and furious with the people around, he was a good werewolf, like he was a good man, as long as he wasn't provoked.

"Neville, you believe me! Right?" Ron gasped fearfully, staring at the boy with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I guess…" Neville stuttered taking discrete steps backwards, "but you killed a horse… how do we know you will not kill us?" the boy attacked accusatively.

The red headed realized suddenly what was happening. He understood how Harry must have felt in their second year, when everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. Hermione and Harry approached the boy to get a hold of himself before he allowed his temper get out of control. Ron pulled his arms free when the two friends made an attempt to hold him. With a howl of frustration the boy pounced forward and vanished into the spiral staircase, under the attentive look of the two friends, and the whispering people at the common room.

"Well, I hope you are happy! What would it be like if that happened to you?" Hermione yelled at the people severely, standing tall and strong before them.

"Hermione…" Harry tried to hold her, trying to keep her from doing something crazy herself.

"Leave me!" Hermione yelled getting free of his grip, "It doesn't matter right? Because it hasn't happened to you. Well, that boy…" her voice began to break, "that boy up there has been your friend since he was sorted into Gryffindor! That boy has his flaws, like all people… but he is a lovely person and a wonderful friend!" Tears began to fall down Hermione's cheeks.

"Hermione… I'm going up!" Harry said before going up the stairs in pursue of Ron.

"Well, know something? Ron might have a little furry problem, but he is, was and will be the same boy I met at Hogwarts the first day I stepped on this castle." Hermione was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Turning around the girl vanished in the direction of her room. People around her began murmuring to themselves. Neville, on the other hand, looked very pale and much affected by her words, perhaps due to the fact that her eyes had been piercing his soul like a judge.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hermy…" Hermione murmured to herself, placing her fingers to her lips eagerly.

Ron had taken a use to call her Hermy lately. He didn't seem to realize his words, but to Hermione it was taking a strange turn in the relationship, and a much stranger turn in her heart. Something was beating backwards in her heart, like a misplaced little fairy, taking things and ordering them differently inside her. The boy was so ugly, so skinny, tall, his nose was longer than normal, and his pale face was covered in freckles, not to mention that mop of messy red hair. His eyes were of that vibrant chestnut colour, and his features were so young and gentle, his lips were just perfect, and his cocky sideways smiles was simply so irresistible. She loved the way he looked at her, with so much irritation, and at the same time with so much care.

"Hermy…" the girl sighed closing her eyes painfully.

Her mind flashed into the world of memories. There he was, that lovely boy with bright blue eyes and a sleek, black hair that rested against his cheeks. Jake was smiling at her, both of them were seated at a park, enjoying of a warm, summer evening.

"You know Hermy?" Jake gripped her hand so gently, so lovingly, "I want to give you this!" Jake placed his fingers covering the girl's thin hand.

Hermione felt something cold wrapping her finger. When she looked down, a beautiful silver ring had been placed on her finger. It was so pale it looked almost white, glimmering under the fresh light with its polished freshness. Two threads united to form the shape of an 8, or seen from her perspective, it became the symbol of infinite.

"Oh, Jake, it's beautiful!" Hermione jumped on his neck and hugged him tightly.

"It means my love for you is infinite, Hermy!" Jake returned the embrace and smiled at the girl, before placing a gentle, feathery kiss on her lips.

The memory faded, and Hermione was left alone, in the common room, crying. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as consciousness of her lost life began to bloom in her. She had loved this boy, she had been happy, and she just didn't know where all that youth and joy had gone.

Her blurry vision looked down, at her hands, seeking for the memory of her lost life. Hermione gasped loudly, and her eyes widened, glancing with disbelief at her appendices.

To Be Continued…

AN: Yes, Ron is a werewolf. I wonder how many figured it out? Well, now things might start to get more angsty, since I am going to focus basically on Ron and Hermione's life. How will Ron cope with being a werewolf, and everyone knowing it? How is Hermione going to sort her memories and find her missing life? Next chapter might reveal a lot of things!


	7. Vanished

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ron was curled on a ball in his room. He was gripping his knees tightly against his stomach, and biting his lips. His eyes were shut tightly as he began to rock back and forth rapidly, nervously. The pain had returned, as bad as last night, as the moon was still full and fresh on the sky, laughing at him. Sweat was falling down his skin, and hair was growing on his arms and legs, as well as claws. Ron was trying not to scream, not wanting to alert his room companions, who were confidently asleep believing they would be safe.

When the bones began to stretch and change, the time his face became a furry muzzle, the burning pain was so terrible the werewolf could not hold himself back any more. A sharp spasm shook his body, the muscles tensed stretching him to his full size. A loud, piercing howl of pain echoed in the room. Lights turned on, gasps and yells were heard in the room, and inquires were questioned between the other four students.

The curtains of his bed were pulled away, revealing an exhausted looking, red humanoid wolf. Ron looked up, on one side was Harry looking worried, while on the other were Dean, Seasmus and Neville, all pale and all frightened as they gazed at the young wolf.

"Oh…Hi?" Ron looked at them and grinned a fanged smile.

"Ron!" Harry complained when the other three boys yelled and backed away as if Ron was the basilisk in person.

"What? It's full mooun!" Ron noted, pointing at the window, where a full moon was glimmering strong.

"Get out! Get out!" Seasmus and Dean began to bellow fearfully, while Neville sat on the bed, apparently on the verge of fainting.

"I wount bite you!" Ron said looking hurt, not even allowed to rest his sickness in his own bed.

"Ron, you better go for a walk, I'm going to speak to them!" Harry placed a hand on the wolf's furry shoulder, while he stared defiantly at the three boys.

When Ron stood up sulkily, Harry patted him on the shoulder and nodded at him, sharing the mind note that everything would be fine. The wolf retreated outside as he could, since his large hands were almost unable to hold the door hinge.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione paled. Her skin was drained of all colour, and her stomach shrank when she was able to see her hands clearly. A pale, silvery glimmer had appeared on her finger, the twisted threads of metal became the symbol of infinite. It sparkled illuminating her eyes, glowing like a lost star in the infinity of the universe. That might have startled her, but magic had odd ways to work. It was her hands what frightened her until her blood froze like ice, and her breath vanished until she mouthed like a fish out of the water.

Suddenly her hands had become see through, slightly transparent, almost hazy like a spectre. The woman pulled back the sleeves of her robes, fearfully, and saw that her arms were also loosing their matter, becoming ethereal. The girl didn't need to check another part of her body to realize that she was becoming something close to a ghost, or worse.

"I'M VANISHING!" the girl, stricken by panic, yelled loudly, glancing with fear at her transparent hands.

The wolf heard her yell. Loosing no time, the animal had leapt down the stairs and had ran on his four towards the girl, who was sitting on the sofa, in front of the burning coals.

"Herrmee?" Ron growled gently, staring at her with worry.

"Ron…" the girl pleaded, staring at him fearfully, her hands extended before her, showing the glimmering pendant and their transparency.

"What is happening?" the young werewolf barked worriedly, holding her hand with a clumsy paw.

The girl stared at the paw, placed so lovingly, so worriedly over her hand. The wolf looked at her, his brown eyes were so sombre, there was so much fear hidden in them, so much worry and so much concern.

"I'm vanishing, Ron!" the girl sobbed, feeling as if a doctor had told her she was dying, for she ignored where this would end.

"Doun't leave mee…" Ron whimpered sadly, holding the girl's hand tightly and looking at the woman sadly, as if by releasing his grip she would disappear completely.

"No! Not without a fight!" Hermione, recovered from the initial shock, stated determined, glancing at Ron with strength and standing up.

"Werre arre you gouin?" the wolf inquired, seeing the woman tugging at his hand.

"Let's go see McGonagall!" Hermione smiled and nodded, leaning to touch the wolf's cheek, "everything is going to be ok!" Hermione reassured upon seeing the hesitant gaze of the boy, and the way his tail and ears lowered.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Professor McGonagall was looking at the duo with a glance of utmost disbelief. She was dressed on a white, silky, sleeping gown that reached her ankles, and covered her hands with delicate stripes of wool work. The woman was sitting before them in her office, sitting on her chair, hands strangling each other thoughtfully, and eyes staring back and forth through the thick rim of her square glasses.

"Ok, let me sort this out!" the woman's raspy and severe voice said after a long while, and a rather noisy clearing of her voice.

Ron was sitting on a chair, shifting uncomfortably, and shaking rather nervously, looking timid and shameful at the Headmistress. Hermione, on the other hand, was holding Ron's paw and staring calmly at the old and strong woman before her.

"A werewolf (whom I have a nasty idea of who he is), and a transparent girl wake me up in the middle of the night, to tell me what?" the woman was rather annoyed at the interruption of her sleep.

"I have figured something out!" Hermione began calmly, yet extending her hand over the table to show the ring.

"Tell me!" Headmistress McGonagall urged calmly, seriously.

"I had a life before this one, right?" Hermione threw the question at the woman rather sharply.

"Yes, I believe so." The Headmistress sighed and shook her head, the turning to look at the young wolf, "What has it got to do with him?" she inquired finally.

"Ouh, I just came tou accoumpany herr!" the wolf boy explained shamefully, shifting again and trying to find some comfortable position on the chair.

"Weasley! What a surprise!" Headmistress McGonagall said, shaking her head and muttering something about going crazy.

"Well, I want to know, what happened to my life, and what is happening to me!" Hermione was now full of contained frustration, and was drawing it all out fiercely.

"Very well!" Professor McGonagall sighed clasping her hands together and looking suddenly very old and weary, "Hermione, you had a life, and you are not real!" Headmistress McGonagall explained calmly, yet she was visibly shaky.

"What do you mean 'not real'?" Hermione inquired sharply, yet her voice was weak.

"I mean something happened to you, that brought your spirit here, to this world, without any memory of yourself. Now that you have become conscious of your situation, it's time to return to your old world and your old life!" the old woman explained with exhaustion, staring at the girl sadly.

"But I have a life now! Isn't there a way to stop it?" Hermione was now gathering her thoughts desperately, trying to find a way to reverse the process, perhaps bring her body here.

"I'm sorry Hermione, there were various cases like yours, and none ever returned." Professor McGonagall explained sadly, shaking her head and staring at the woman with sympathy.

"You have to help herr! You can't let herr gou!" Ron, who had been listening attentively, stood up furiously and slammed his paw on the wooden table, yelling at the Headmistress with demand.

"I can't do anything, Ron!" the Headmistress says shaking her head sadly, staring hesitant at the large, flaming wolf before her. "It's the way it has to be!" the woman finished sadly.

Hermione felt her mind going numb, her senses were fading along with the solidness of her body. She felt weak, light like a feather and heavy like plumb at the same time. She was fading, vanishing, disappearing. It was worse than dying, since she didn't have the security that she was going back to a life that was completely alien to her. Finally her consciousness flew away, and the girl collapsed against the floor with a loud slam.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Weakly, her eyes fluttered open. Before her was a young face with short, spiky hair, worried brown eyes and a look of utmost surprise. Although her vision was blurry, her mind recognized the figure only feebly. The soft, silky touch of young hands gripping hers hit her senses furiously, like a flame placed under her foot. The woman was becoming very aware of the beeping sound, the boy's presence and the sensations of warmth, cold, touch, smell, etc.

"Hermione?" the boy leaned closer, inquiring curiously, attempting to reach her gaze, and the most surprised gaze was crossing his face.

The girl sighed and sank back into a deep slumber, yet this time it was not so profound.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hermy? Hermy!" a clear, familiar voice was calling desperately, while a rough hand tugged at her own, silky skin.

The woman woke up faintly, feebly. She saw a human Ron smiling delighted, while the girl became aware of her presence at the Gryffindor common room, at Hogwarts. The sun light was illuminating her face, and as she stood up, stretching and recovering her orientation, she saw how transparent her skin was. She looked like a true ghost.

"McGonagall doesn't think you'll pass the night!" Ron said sadly, staring away from Hermione to focus his teary gaze on the interesting grey and old, mouldy stones that formed the castle's walls.

"McGonagall is wrong!" Hermione stated severely, looking more determined than ever.

"What do you mean?" Ron looked at her, a tear had escaped his control, but he felt more interested in the woman's words now.

"Let's go to the library, there must be a way!" Hermione was almost pleading to herself, yet looking firm on her decision.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The three friends were glancing through the books, every book they thought could be related to Hermione's problem. They even had a book which spoke about aromatic magic plants, just because one of the plants was used to dye invisibility cloaks. Ron was breathing agitatedly, sometimes he simply was on the verge of tears, while most of the time he was simply growing frustrated. There was a third night of full moon and he was not eager to spend it alone.

Hermione was at shelf. She had found a very interesting book on mysterious vanishings, and decided this might just give her a hint about her situation. As she dragged the book outside of the shelf, the large, heavy weight slipped through her hands, landing with a rather loud thud. The girl kneeled to pick it up, but the book slipped through her fingers once again. Then she realized, the book hadn't slipped, it was that her flesh was no longer consistent enough to hold, or even feel matter.

This time, Hermione cried, and she did so with the greatest grief and despair she had ever felt. Harry heard the woman's sorrow and approached her. He tried to rub her shoulders, but his hands could not find anything to hold, only the subtle and ethereal image of the ghost Hermione used to be.

"Come on!" Harry urged Hermione, trying to drag her away from the corridor.

"Harry…" the girl sobbed worriedly, wanting so much to hug him for the last time.

"Come on, Hermione, lets go to your room!" the boy said, trying to hold her shoulders as accurately as he could.

Ron flinched when he saw the girl being dragged outside the library. She was leaving faster than he imagined, and he had never told her what a great friend she had always been. Instead he had always been aggressive, ferociously cruel, frustratingly annoying and the biggest asshole he had ever met. She had always helped him, she had always been there for him, and had gathered the courage to come close to an enormous werewolf, seeing not the wolf, but her friend. What have been the points of all the fights? Loosing the precious time, when they could have spent it together, enjoying it and having fun, instead of sulking and yelling, and doing everything to hurt each other. What a terrible loss of time, of the precious time that vanishes through our fingers like threads of foggy mist.

He kept searching. This would not be the end of their time, nor the end of their story. He was going to save her, and then he would tell her all of this things he should have told her long ago. Things such as "Want to go to the ball with me?" on time, and "You are looking gorgeous" when she came to visit them at the table. The boy began racing through every book again, and again, and again, until the first pangs of pain began stabbing his bones. Harry came into the library again.

"Ron…" Harry said gently, placing a pair of shaky hands on the boy's trembling shoulders.

"Hush!" the boy said severely, deeply concentrated on his lecture.

"Ron, let it be, there is no way!" Harry tried to say it as calmly as possible, swallowing several times since a lump had formed in his throat.

"You're wrong!" Ron said huskily, still reading the same paragraphs over and over, "there must be a way!"

"There isn't…" Harry began saying desperately, in a profound whine.

"There must be a way!" Ron roared standing up furiously, gripping the boy's shirt and making him look straight at his face.

Fangs and claws had grown, released by the anger he was feeling. That's when he saw himself, reflected in the large, round spectacles, a boy with flaming hair, furious eyes, sharp fangs and red fur sprouting on his arms. Gasping frightened with himself, Ron released Harry rather abruptly.

"I'm sorry…" the young werewolf said softly, whimpering like a solitary pup.

Ron kneeled on the ground and broke completely, allowing his fear and his sorrow to flow along with his feelings, opening his heart and releasing all sentiments accumulated inside. He cried like he had never cried before, his body convulsing, shaking furiously with each strangled whimper. Harry hugged Ron and allowed him to cry on his shoulder, to free his soul and to relax his heart by drowning his despair in tears.

"Go see her!" Harry urged, "She's in her room!"

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ron entered the girl's room and sat on the young woman's bed. He had used his wolf strength and agility to evade the magic spell situated on the stairs, only because he wanted to say goodbye. Hermione looked at him sadly, yet managed to curl a weak smile on her lips. She was so transparent, fading rapider and night fell, yet her brown eyes were so vivid and lively.

"Ron…" Hermione breathed with joy and happiness.

"Hermione, I…" Ron felt his words strangled by his sadness, seeing her like this was harder than I thought.

"Shh, don't be sad… I'm not dying!" Hermione said with a bright smile, yet it was apparent that she doubted her words.

"But I'm not seeing you ever again!" Ron whimpered, letting several tears fall down his cheeks.

The girl shrugged lacking words of comfort to say. The boy, seeing her hesitation, grabbed her ethereal hand, feeling it as a rippling tickle that spread through his fingers, so gently and so comfortably.

"I can feel you!" Hermione gasped tensing her muscles, letting herself enjoy the boy's touch.

"What are we doing now?" Ron inquired sadly, staring at the woman and smiling pleasantly.

"Just live, I guess!" Hermione shrugged at the comment, considering returning to her former life one whole new adventure.

"Hermy, promise me something!" Ron suddenly became very serious, very sorrowful, gripping the woman's hand tightly.

"Tell me…" the woman urged, seeing how she was becoming very faint.

"Don't forget me, Hermione!" Ron pleaded beginning to cry, letting rivers of tears flowing through his face.

"I'll never forget you!" Hermione reassured, letting herself feel emotive by allowing some tears dropping from her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you… that you have been the best friend I ever had. I'll miss you a lot!" Ron whimpered while staring at the girl, now becoming almost invisible.

"I'll miss you too, Ron…" Hermione sighed deeply, and her head dropped, a smile on her face, profoundly asleep as she progressed to her former life.

Ron began crying more exaggeratedly. He let go her hand and walked towards the desk. Picking a quill and a small piece of parchment, he scribbled some rapid words. Hurrying he introduced the folded parchment inside the robe's pocket, which was basically faded away. Somehow the parchment managed to merge with the almost ethereal structure of the girl's presence. Ron sat down on her bed once again, and resumed picking her hand, or the brief spectre of it. He was suffering and intense pain, but resisted it just to be with her as a man, for this was the last time they would see each other.

"I love you…" Ron whispered suddenly, when Hermione was only a luminous trace in space.

Seconds after, he could no longer feel her hand, and since he could not see her, the boy knew she had gone, forever. Ron cried desperately, letting all his pain and sorrow break him from inside. What hurt him the most is that he never hand time to show her how much he loved her.

To Be Continued…

AN: Poor Ron. Poor Hermy. What will have been of each? This is not the end, there is still one more chapter to go. I hope you are enjoying this story, because it is turning out to be one of my favourites. Obviously no story will ever pass Human Spirit, which's end was so fantastic, but this story nagged me so much while I worked that I had to get to work it. Well, keep enjoying it, and on with the last chapter.


	8. Dawn

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione's eyes fluttered open with effort. The sun was hurting her as if she was a vampire. That annoying beeping sound was starting to accelerate, and the youth suddenly felt a deep lack of air. She lifted her hand, which felt numb, almost as if it hadn't been used in a long time, and touched her mouth. A tube had been placed to it, and while feeding her oxygen, it also strangled her. The woman pulled it out and inhaled one deep gulp of air, feeling her lungs burning as if they would burst. The fresh air (smelling like alcohol) felt so refreshing and so real after the dream she had been immersed at.

"MOM! Hermione is awake!" yelled the same youth she had seen in one of her conscious intervals.

Suddenly two adults, presided by the youth, pounced on her, tears in their eyes, hugging her tightly. The girl hugged them back, they were her parents, she remembered, and the youth was Matt, her little brother. She began to cry along with them, as disoriented as she was, she felt as if she hadn't seen them for years.

"W…What h…h… happened?" Hermione inquired with much effort, her vision still blurry.

"You had a traffic accident! You have been in comma for nine months!" Hermione's father explained while the woman whimpered lightly, covering her face with her hands.

She remembered. Chanting, the lights. Steering. The truck. The crashing sound. Flying. And then darkness. She had been nine months immersed in the depths of darkness. She remembered her car, a Citroen C4. She remembered Jake, her boyfriend, Mary, Nigel, Jessie, Alexandra, Kelly and a whole bunch of people that were too many to mention.

"H… how is… my car?" Hermione stuttered through her words.

"Oh dear, it was in a terrible state. We could do nothing for it!" Hermione's mom said sadly, shaking her head.

The young woman shrugged. She had loved that car, and it had saved her life after all. Had it been different, worse, more feeble, and she was sure to be dead by now.

"Well, we are going to get the doctor, you stay here and read the cards your friends sent you!" Hermione's father said with a smile, pointing at a table flooded with a pile of flowers and 'get well' cards.

As the three humans vanished, Hermione turned to the right side, attempting to reach the cards and read them. She felt something stabbing her leg gently, more like a sharp corner nudging at her. As she pulled it out, Hermione saw a folded, yellow parchment, which was situated in her hospital robes' pocket. The woman opened it and began reading. Once she finished, tears were flooding through her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Ron…" She whispered with nostalgia, sadness and sorrow, letting the sun glimmer in the humid brilliance of her face as she kept the small parchment close to her heart.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Months after Hermione was fully recovered. Jake was dating someone else, and Hermione understood perfectly. He had always been her best friend, and had always told the truth, so when he swore he had been waiting for months, she believed him. It was better this way, for her heart still ached for one man, one she would never have. She was a witch, she found a wand waiting for her in her room, and when attempting to use a spell, it worked perfectly well. She received a letter, no owls or crazy happenings like those, but a normal letter mailed directly at her mailbox.

"Dear Hermione Granger

Considering your magic powers have awoken, we have decided to accept you at our Faculty of Magic, WelledWater (WW). You must fill the inscription that follows this document, choose a career, and send this personally to the secretary of the centre.

Attentively.

Headmistress Hemmels."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione was placidly sitting on her desk, waiting for the professor to come. She had chosen Political Science, considering it to be an interesting career, where she would meet a lot of people, and receive a perfect formation. The youth was scribbling a drawing, doodling on a piece of paper with her pencil, such that she didn't notice the professor entering the class and leaving a tattered old bag on the desk, next to him.

"Welcome class, I am professor Remus Lupin!" a fearfully familiar voice roared through the class, delightful and joyous.

Hermione looked up startled. Could it be? It was, it really was Remus Lupin! She could barely believe her eyes, she always thought Hogwarts was a product of her imagination.

"I am going to teach you International Relations with Magical Creatures!" the man said with a smile, and Hermione swore he had winked at her. She smiled, she was home.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"This will be an interesting year!" Hermione thought as she began walking away from the class, across the brightly illuminated corridor.

The woman walked seductively, securely, so aggressively sure of herself it made people glanced, some envious, some with repulse, and most with desiring glimmers in their eyes. Before her approached one man, one single youth standing out against the rest for his looks, for his aura. He had flaming red hair which ignited like fire, and his chestnut eyes were so calid, warm and bright. He seemed lonely, pale, weak, and glanced throughout the window, checking his watch from time to time. Hermione felt the air leave her lungs.

Magic has odd ways to function. In my investigation I figured out something, and that was that I have always been right. McGonagall was wrong, I was not unreal, on the contrary, I was more real than any of them, or so I thought. Hogwarts is an unreal realm where magic wakes up, and you are magically taught everything you must know until you are a full wizard. To most people, it takes years of dreaming. To me, it was a fatal accident and nine months of comma to complete my studying, but definitely, everyone in Hogwarts is there to learn magic, and everyone is real. Magic has odd ways to function.

As the youth passed next to Hermione, the boy eyed her fixedly, with the doubt of recognition glimmering in his eyes. The girl smiled to herself, eyeing him sideways. Introducing her hand into the pocket of her black robes. Hermione dropped a small piece of folded parchment to the floor, and retreated without muttering a word. The boy, confused at the girl's attitude, kneeled on the floor and picked up the parchment. He opened it curiously and read out:

"You taught me how to live, I'll never forget you!" Then it hit him, sharper than the blade of a murderous dagger.

The red headed glanced into the flow of people that moved back and forth, searching for their classes, chatting with friends, reading or simply walking for lack of something better to do. But she was gone, vanished with the ease she had always had to disappear.

"Hermy… then it was real!" the boy said in a whisper, his chestnut eyes glimmering, and the shadow of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

The End.

AN: Finally, it's finished, and I've written a PREQUEL called INHERITANCE!

I totally loved how it turned out, what did you think? Should I make a sequel? Suggestions, comments, everything is welcome. Well, a special thank you to everyone, since this story came to be thanks to all of you, and to my little big car, since without him this story could never have been possible.

This is a tribute to all of those good friends… Time is Precious, Don't Loose Your Time!

Thanks to all of my reviewers:

MyPhoenysLament: For being my first reviewer.

MagnoliaLane: For having the record of reviews at the time of finishing this story, along with JKWilliams.

Laura Truewood: For being the only anonymous reviewer, and your comment on the preview.

JKWilliams: For having the record of reviews, along with MagnoliaLane. And for your friendly comments.

Raven's Magic: For your comment on the werewolf.

Aspirer: For reading my trailer, being the last to review. I really hope you get to read the whole thing and comment.

THANK YOU!

**Theatrical Trailer**

"You taught me how to live… I'll never forget you!" Ron's voice is placed over a scene where he is sitting by Hermione's bed, glancing into the vanishing image of the girl.

Scene Change.

"She's gone…" a large, reddish werewolf says sadly, staring at Harry with saddened brown eyes.

Scene Change.

The wolf pokes his head out of the window and howls a mournful cry at the full moon.

"_When you've lost someone you love…"_

"Hello, can I speak to Ron Weasley?" Hermione says with the phone by her ear, and a phone list before her.

"_Can love be…"_

"Dead?" she exclaims, her eyes wide.

"_strong_ _enough…·"_

"What happened to your mudblood friend, Weasel? Got kicked out because of lack of purity?" Malfoy sneers at Ron in herbology.

The young red headed leaps towards Malfoy fuming.

"Ron, DON'T!" Harry bellows trying to hold a grip of his friend.

"_To unite two people…"_

"Hello Starbreeze, did you miss me?" Hermione inquires, patting her horse's muzzle.

"_Who are destined to be together?"_

"Expelliarmus!" Rupert Grint yells, pointing his wand at Tom Felton.

Tom Felton's wand leaps away, and the rest of the actors stare at Rupert oddly.

"Cool trick, how did you manage it?" Rupert asks Tom rather surprised.

Scene Change.

"I'm having this funny dreams…!" Rupert tells Emma and Dan.

Scene Change.

"That was just too odd Ron…" Emma tells Rupert.

"Er… my name is Rupert." Rupert comments.

"Yeah, sorry, Ron!" Emma says hurriedly, turning around.

"It's Rupert!" the boy says again, exasperated.

"_A werewolf trying to survive through his last year at school."_

"I'm afraid, Harry, I've never lost control like this before!" Ron whimpers, hugging his knees.

Scene Change.

"I'm sick of people watching me like I'm some kind of criminal!" Ron bellowed angrily at Harry.

"_A girl searching for her place in life."_

"I miss him a lot!" Hermione says sadly, taking a lick of her ice cream.

"How can you miss someone you've only met in your dreams?" Jake inquired incredulously.

"Because I love him!" Hermione looks up to stare at the boy's eyes.

"_A boy realizing that truth is not only what you can see."_

"That's her! That's the girl from my dream!" Rupert points at a rider who is jumping with her horse.

Scene Change.

"I can do magic, look!" Rupert raises his wand "Lumos!"

The tip of the wand is suddenly illuminated. Emma and Dan gasp, staring at the boy oddly.

"_Discover the love!"_

"I'm dreaming, Harry!" Ron exclaims excitedly.

"Oh, Ron." Harry whimpers sadly.

"_Discover the magic!"_

"This is impossible! It was just a dream!" Rupert gasps staring at his hands with shock and fear.

"Rupert? Are you ok? Let us in!" Emma is knocking at the door insistently.

"No!" the boy exclaims fearfully.

"_Discover how…"_

"Hermione!" Rupert's voice bellows through the busy hall of a faculty.

**TO LIVE A LIFE**

"Who are you?" Hermione inquires, staring at the boy oddly.

"My name is Rupert Grint!" the boy sights, smiling gently at the girl, "But…"


End file.
